


We Hate This Small Town ft. Lesbians

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50's AU, F/F, Gender Change, Humanstuck, gender change for the sake of Lesbians™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: Just a tiny lil one shot of Kankri and Cronus bein cute girlfriends, because I wanted to





	

Cronus sighs, staring up at the endless blue of the autumn sky. She takes a drag from her cigarette and blows the smoke into the cold air.  
What a beautiful day to not be in class.  
Soft footsteps approach, but she doesn't look up.  
"Cronus, how incredibly irresponsible." Cronus grins, and sits up at last. Kankri looks down at her disapprovingly.  
"You're lookin' fuckin' pretty today. Wassa occasion baby?" Kankri sniffs and turns her nose up at her. She's dressed modestly, as always (unfortunately), in a pretty little sky blue dress. A pink shrug covers her tiny shoulders, and it's too thin to keep her proper n' warm.  
"Well I THOUGHT you would be in class to appreciate it is all!" Cronus grins wider.  
"Come on baby, chill out. Sit down with me." Kankri hesitates, but sits next to her girlfriend in the end.  
"You'll fail if you don't start having better attendance. And grades for that matter! If you just-" Cronus blows smoke in her face, causing her to cough and get all glare-y.  
"Applied myself yeah? Well I tried see, I got this tutor," Kankri blushes. "But we ended up fuckin' an' now we ain't get much in the way 'a homework done." Kankri inspects her pretty blue skirt for dirt, pointedly ignoring you.  
"There is no need to be vulgar." She says after a long pause, embarrassed. Cronus grins and pushes her hair out of her face, tucking it behind an ear so she can tilt her girlfriend's chin up and kiss her sweetly. She squeaks. "Oh, Cronus, don't! Not out in the open!" Cronus feels a small flash of anger. Not at her girlfriend, but at the world.  
"Sorry babydoll. Couldn't resist. Yer way too pretty to see and not kiss." She blushes and hides behind a curtain of her hair, a trait Cronus found highly endearing. Cronus gently trails a finger up her girlfriend's arm, causing goosebumps to rise, and the petite girl shivers. "You cold doll?" She nods, and Cronus wraps her leather jacket around Kankri, who wraps it closer and buries her face in it. "What're you doin', silly bunny?" Kankri gives a rare giggle. She loved silly, sappy pet names, and Cronus was eager to oblige.  
"Nothing. Your jacket smells like you, it's nice..." Cronus smiles and wraps an arm around Kankri, pulling her closer. Kankri cuddles her. "You'll need the notes for the classes you missed."  
"Guess we'll just have to have a couple more 'a them study seshes." Cronus nuzzles her hair. She smells sweet, like flowers and perfume.  
"I would not object to that at all." Kankri smiles softly. Cronus plays with her curly hair, loving how soft and tangle free it was. Kankri always seemed to enjoy her playing with it so she kept on. "Will you be coming to church this Sunday?"  
"Nah. You should skip, baby. Tell your daddy you gotta work or somethin'." She frowns.  
"Daddy wouldn't like that at all. He'd come down to work and yell at my manager and then everything will be very bad." Cronus sighs.  
"Someday, me an' you are outta this town. And it'll be us and the open road, forever. Ain't nobody to tell on us." Kankri's face gets soft and dreamy like it always does when Cronus talks about getting outta this whole shit heap in the middle of nowhere.  
"It'll be wonderful, Cronus." She says softly.  
"You're wonderful, baby." Cronus smiles, and Kankri, after looking around to make sure they're alone, kisses Cronus softly. Cronus cups her cheek and kisses back lovingly, her mouth tasting like the cinnamon gum she loves so much. Kankri pulls back much too soon.  
"Public..." She says, soft and apologetic. Cronus makes a disappointed noise.  
"I know. I just, I wish..." Kankri rests her head on Cronus's shoulder.  
"Me too." She says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I managed to write a happy end for Kankri? Ca-Razy. If you like this and u have a tumblr.hell account, check mine out it's themakarabastard.tumblr.com


End file.
